


She couldn't help but wonder

by AnyaMaia



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMaia/pseuds/AnyaMaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't help but wonder how many women had received this treatment. She couldn't help but wonder if he actually knew. And she couldn't help but ask. "I'm not entirely sure… I didn't exactly keep a tally…" he began before slowly sinking his index finger into her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	She couldn't help but wonder

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I keep writing Darcy with Tony... I actually like to read her with Bruce most of the time... but here we are with something that will hopefully get you hot under the collar! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

She’d had the toy for years… and used it often enough. But there was something about seeing Tony with it that felt almost dangerous.  He glanced at her from his position between her thighs and then turned a considering look towards the toy in his hand.

She was suddenly very aware of the fact that Tony had done this before. Many times before. She idly wondered just how many times he had used a toy on a woman and then she quickly pushed that thought from her head. She really didn’t need to know.

He leaned forwards between her thighs and slowly began to tease her clit with his hot, wickedly deft tongue. A moan of pleasure rumbled through her and she canted her hips up to meet his mouth.

Unfortunately the first thought was followed by an equally unwelcome one. She couldn’t help but wonder how many women Tony had seen spread beneath him like this. As his tongue flickered over her, sending sparks of pleasure coursing through her body, she couldn’t help but wonder how many women had received this treatment. She couldn’t help but wonder if he actually knew. And she couldn’t help but ask.

“Can I ask you a question” her voice was breathy and strained.

He stopped his ministrations and gave her a strange look. “Sure” was all he said.

“How many, uh, times have you …” she trailed off weakly.

His eyes met hers and she knew he was assessing her meaning. “Are you actually interested in how many women I’ve slept with?” a slow amused smile was creeping across his face “or are you merely trying to figure out whether I actually know the answer to that myself?”

Bingo. God was this boy intelligent. “Honestly?” she replied as a smile to rival his own snuck across her features “mostly the latter”

She watched his face grow thoughtful and he stared off into the space behind her right shoulder.

“I’m not entirely sure… I didn’t exactly keep a tally…” he began before slowly sinking his index finger into her “but I could make an estimate” he continued, because apparently they were just going to continue talking as he finger fucked her.

She let out a quiet whine and he broke his staring match with the middle distance to look directly into her eyes. He grinned sinfully as he added a second finger and curled them both to hit her G - spot.

Fuck. Nngh. Just fucking nngh! “Go… on…” was all she added.

“Well I’d say the average was roughly one a night, every three days, for seventeen years.” Huh. She kind of presumed it would be more often than that. Playboy and all.

“Why Miss Lewis, you almost seem disappointed” he flashed her a smirk “if I didn’t know you better I’d think you were disappointed in how high that estimate is” he paused momentarily to jerk his wrist in a sinfully delicious way “but that’s not the problem is it? You’re actually disappointed the estimate isn’t higher.”

He flicked her clit lightly with the fingers of his free hand and she let out an undignified gasp as she answered. “Not… disappointedsuprised” she managed, the words running together in her haste to get them out.

He chuckled quietly “well let me belay your fears – that’s just an estimate and likely not a very accurate one.” He ducked out of sight for a moment and she heard the whirr of the vibrator seconds before he applied it to her clit. It was comfortably wet. She presumed he’d sucked it first.

“Fuck… Tony…”

“That’s definitely an idea to keep in mind for later”

She focused on getting her breathing under control as he alternated rubbing her clit with the vibrator and flicking it with his dextrous tongue. She spoke again mainly because she hoped the conversation would focus her slowly unravelling brain “why isn’t it accurate?”

He chuckled again, a deep throaty sound “because there were week-long parties and hookers and groups”

She latched on to the end of that sentence “groups?”

He was still stroking her gently with the vibrator but the fingers inside her upped their speed “yes, groups – two, three, four… eight”

Fuck did that feel good. So -  nngh - fucking good. “Eight?”

“Eight. College chicks. Group outing.” She could hear the smile stretched across his face even if she couldn’t see it.

“And you... you… fucked them… fuckedthemall?” she finished in a rush.

He was back to using his tongue; hot and wet and delicious as it slid through her “yes” she could feel his smile now, his lips spread against her cunt “but I didn’t come each time – I’m not superman”

No, definitely not superman. She was fairly sure superman had been entirely too wholesome to do any of the things Tony was talking about. Thankfully, she thought as he slipped his fingers out of her quivering passage and replaced them with the full feeling of the vibrator, Iron Man was not.

“So what… didyoudo” she managed to stutter out between gasps as he slowly moved the device inside her “decide who… to… comeinfirst… or did…itjusthappen?”

“A little of both actually. One was this buxom blonde – I knew the moment I saw her I would have to come inside her” he paused to tease his tongue along her engorged clit “of course it helped that she was also… skilled” he punctuated the sentence with another flick of his tongue “I actually came in her twice – I called her back as they were leaving; the others took the elevator down and I took her on the mini bar”

She was honestly struggling to retain coherent thought at this point but something in that sentence tugged sharply at an exposed nerve. Tony had really been attracted to that girl… and he had shown it by coming inside her… twice.

“You didn’t… come inside me” the words are out of her mouth before she even realised they were forming - she didn’t have a chance to stop them.

He stopped immediately and propped himself up on his elbows. He his face was strangely serious as he looked her directly in the eyes “Darcy Lewis don’t think for a moment that that means _anything._ There is currently only one person I want that kind of intimacy with and she’s lying in front of me.”

He paused for a moment “The only reason - the _only_ reason – that I didn’t come inside you our first time was because I wasn’t wearing anything and as we had already… started… it didn’t seem appropriate to ask whether or not you had some other kind of protection” he chuckled and continued “though based on today’s conversations I don’t think that question would have been quite the mood killer I imagined.”

He turned quietly serious again as he added “don’t you dare think that decision reflects negatively on my feelings towards you.”

Oh. Right. Ok… She let out a slow breath “and today?”

“Today I have condoms” he grinned up at her “they’re my own Iron Man brand; built to last.” He dipped his head and laid a trail of kisses from her belly button over her mons and back to her clit. The slight scratch of his facial hair, wet and still warm with her own lubrication, providing a delicious contrast to the softness of his lips.

“Fu- ck…”

She curled her fingers into his hair as he began to work her swollen clit at an unrelenting pace, the vibrator hitting her in exactly the right – nnh - fucking place with each thrust. Her whole body was trembling as her hips matched the rhythm that this - fucking god among men - was setting between her thighs.

He grazed her desperately tortured clit with his teeth and fire spilled along her veins. “You should… have just… asked” she gasped “I’m on… thefucking… pill”

She felt his lips curve into a smile and heard a muffled “even better.”

With a final wanton flick of his tongue he unmade her and she burst apart at the seams.  

 

 


End file.
